ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eatle
Eatle is NOT Spitter's new name I think New Alien is eatle I'm really starting to think that the new blue alien is eatle... Why? Please, tell me why, there is absolutely NO logic on how Eatle is the name of the new alien. --Evolved To'kustar 13:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget evidence. Before, New Alien was "Clockwork". Then it was "Ultimate XLR8". Then it was either regular XLR8 or Benwolf. Blaziken rjcf 13:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) These people are nitwits they need to think before jumping to conclusions! --Evolved To'kustar 13:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. This is why the articles of the aliens mentioned (but not shown) in the episode Ken 10 are locked. Because people kept adding fanart and their baseless assumptions. The New Alien article is also locked for those same reasons. Blaziken rjcf 13:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank god that it is locked! I'm so over these crazy assumptions of these aliens, just because Bandai have said names for some new aliens does not mean that these aliens have to have those names, they only gave two names whereas Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed there will be many new unseen transformations and NAMES! Now when they said his name is clockwork that did make a bit of sense as there is a saying "Quicker than Clockwork" meaning that you are faster than time itself and this aliens power is speed but i didn't go around saying I'm certain because it makes no sense to. --Evolved To'kustar 14:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what Eatle will look like, maybe he'll be an eagle or something since ben never had any bird aliens He isnt clockwork,we saw his hologram.it isnt xlr8,hes in the intro.hes not ult.xlr8,he doesnt have the 4 things on his chest.hes not benwolf,hes in the intro.so that leaves Eatle.Roxasxion1314 23:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That does not leave Eatle. Dwayne confirmed there will be Many new aliens and the names Eatle and Clockwork were released but that is two, not many so stop speculating and just think about it before you excite yourself! Evolved To'kustar 01:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Eatle is NOT Ultimate XLR8,New Alien(New alien is actually Fasttrack!Clockwork?No!It's also not normal XLR8 or Benwolf.Just an unknown alien. 15:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Eatle is a beetle? someone on youtube said he has a beetle appearance and has eating abilities Firstly, Sign your comments by pressing "~" four times or pressing the signature button in the insert box above ^^^. Secondly, this YouTube user has never seen him and is making assumptions. Only the creators and the people who make the figures know his abilities. Don't edit unless it is confirmed by them. 08:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC)]] Sorry, my laptop had signed me out and it signed my IP Address. Like Evolved To'kustar said, Youtube users are not known for their relations with creators of shows. Blaziken 09:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Error? it is possible that eatles name could be something like Ratle, Fatle, Satle, Watle,or Datle since the "E" key is next to all of them. I personaly think that Ratle sounds legit. Zaxopify 00:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) A reporter in an interview always triple checks spelling. If it was a mispelling, it would be more likly it was pronouced wrong or written worng. So now that leaves Fatle, Hatle, Patle,and Ietle. 20:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... no. We're going with Eatle. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw Eatle in a magazine I just read about Eatle in a magazine. And lol, he isn't a shark. And no, his name isn't wrong. He's called Eatle because eating is part of his power and his actually a rhino beetle. He has the power like Upchuck's, eating stuff and turning it into energy. It says he fires it out of his horn too. His species are called Oryctini and his home planet is Coleop Terra. I can post a picture of the magazine page if you need proof. I'm just a bit annoyed that they've found a replacement for Upchuck. But Eatle will be awesome. It says he's 10 foot-tall and also strong and can smash through almost anything. Ripjaws 10:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we will need the magazine name and the article. ET |Was |Here!!! 11:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, It's a Krash magazine. Here is a link that will show the cover of it. And here's a not very good picture that I took of the page . I can type out exactly what it says if you want me to. I just took the picture mainly for proof. Ripjaws 12:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Eatle is cooler looking than Upchuck but i do admit that Upchuck lack appearances.--Linkdarkside 21:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you take a picture of the ChamAlien (I think) side, too?? Octagon62 Sure. I noticed that ChamAlien's species name is different to the one on the Wiki, so the magazine must have got that wrong. But you guys don't have a home planet, so you could use that, because that could be right. They get ChamAlien's powers exactly right. So just because the species name was wrong, doesn't mean the home planet is too. Anyway, here's the picture . And it says Sauria for home planet and Lacertillien for species. Ripjaws 02:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It is fake, ChamAlien's species was revealed in the episode he debuted, he is a Merlinisapien. ET |Was |Here!!! 07:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) So the Eatle stuff is fake too? (Only asking since you edited Eatle) If so, then we'll just have to wait until he appears in an episode to see what his powers are and etc. Ripjaws 08:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost certain. I mean, why would they go through all the trouble to get this real information and then change ChamAlien's species that has already been revealed. It just doesnt make any sense to me. I reverted all the edits made to ChamAlien and Eatle and someone has asked Eugene if the article's things are true. We will just have to wait until they confirm it. ET |Was |Here!!! 08:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. He'll probably show up in an episode soon anyway. Unless he appears next season. Ripjaws 09:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The Informations about Eatle. :D We know, it might be fake seeing as thy added a fake species for ChamAlien. ET |Was |Here!!! 02:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but, it's just 1 error. Eatle can be right. Ahh, but it is not just an error. An error would be calling his species a Merlitisapien instead of a Merlinisapien. They haven't made an error, they have made up an all new species. He could be right, but I have spoken to the admins and we have decided to leave the information as unconfirmed and we are waiting for him to appear in the series or for the writers (Matt & Eugene) to reveal the information. ET |Was |Here!!! 02:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ET |Was |Here!!! 02:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, to me the body type is right (Eatle definitely looks like a rhinoceros beetle) and since he's fairly built and Matt Wayne confirmed his powers to be eating, the powers could be right, but we'll have to wait and see, since he didn't use a single power in his first appearance. 06:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that was me! Forgot to log in! Usually I don't forget but in this case I thought I was already logged in. AustralianFan (Talk - Blog - ) 06:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Reverting that last edit I was going to put this in the edit summary, but it saved before I could, so here it is: The episode has aired, and he displayed that power. So it can stay. Octagon62 (Talk - Blog - ) Eetle or Eatle? Are yu sure that this is really how his name s spelled? I just went on th Armstrong On Demand menue and when I saw The Enemy of My Frenemy when i opened it it said "New alien: Eetle. I have a picture down below so that you can see for yourself. that's simply an error, stupid.Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 15:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Be nice Octagon62 (Talk - Blog - ) Please Unlock the page Evolutions10 (talk) 11:51, September 11, 2018 (UTC)